


Boy Scout

by Bluebells-and-Bagels (BloodLily16)



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Bondage, Deckerd is a Top, Deckerd wants some dates before he gets down and dirty, Gunmax is surprised, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Past Relationships, M/M, No Betas We Die Like Kagerou, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penetrative Sex, Shadowmaru is a Troll, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, background Shadowmaru/Duke, background tentacles, tactile play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLily16/pseuds/Bluebells-and-Bagels
Summary: Gunmax thinks he has a certain idea of how seducing Deckerd is going to go. Unfortunately, he's off about how experienced Deckerd is in a variety of ways.
Relationships: Deckerd/Gunmax (Brave Police J-Decker), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Boy Scout

**Author's Note:**

> I come up with about half of my headcanons by reading fic for smth I like and then flipping the most popular headcanons on their head. The other half comes from AU roleplays.

Deckerd had work to do. He really did. And he was still watching Gunmax clean his gun, polishing it bright and shiny despite the fact that it was already bright and shiny, and Gunmax wasn’t even looking at the gun, he was looking at Deckerd. Honestly, at least he had it pointed away from everyone, but he ought to be more careful when handling his weapon…. 

“Gunmax.” Duke stepped in and stared down Gunmax. 

“Oh?” Gunmax looked up, a lazy smirk on his face. “Yeah? What is it, Knight?”

“This is absurd,” said Duke. “Stop acting like someone out of Power Joe’s asinine soap operas—,”

“Hey!”

“—and use your words.” 

“This coming from the king of communication, huh?” snarked Gunmax.

“This coming from someone actually in a relationship instead of making meaningless innuendos in public.” Duke looked at Gunmax, unblinkingly. Gunmax froze. If he glanced at anyone, it was impossible to tell under his visor. 

“Talk to him.” Duke crossed his arms. “And stop turning your gun into an innuendo, it’s unbecoming of a police officer, inappropriate, and bloody annoying.” With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

“Bet he’s going to go and ‘snog’ Shadowmaru,” said Power Joe. 

“Why do you always make those cracks?” asked Dumpson. “You don’t even care.”

“Yeah, but I like seeing you get all pissy about it,” said Power Joe. 

“Yuuta’s going to be here any minute now,” said Deckerd. “So cool it.”

By agreement, everyone stopped with the rougher talk and a minute later Yuuta walked in, carrying his backpack and chattering his head off about a movie he’d watched during school about dinosaurs and how apparently people used to think that velociraptors didn’t have feathers and how weird he thought that was. Gunmax, for his part, stopped polishing his gun, but the green Brave kept pausing his work and tilting his head over to give Deckerd subtle glances. 

Deckerd, for his part, wondered what Gunmax’s deal was, and why Duke had said what he’d said about Gunmax needing to use his words. When the obligatory robot of the week showed up, Deckerd did his best to concentrate on the work, and he had to; this one was a biomonster that apparently ate petroleum products by breaking them down with slime on its tentacle arms, which Yuuta thought was gross, the Commissioner thought was disgusting, and which Gunmax thought was hilarious for reasons he wouldn’t tell Drill Boy (so perverted ones). Of course, Gunmax didn’t think it was funny when the monster caught him up in its tentacles, trying to get at Gunmax’s fuel tank and groping its way up his body. J-Decker had to pull him out and shoot the thing about five times in the eye before it finally died, and then Gunmax was covered in slime, which had to be hosed off of him with about three different solvents and washes, leaving Gunmax looking rather miserable. 

After McCrane had smacked Power Joe upside the head for shooting his mouth off about something and Dumpson had been put in his tiny body for repairs again, Deckerd was the last one in the office. When he heard footsteps he was expecting Drill Boy had left a soccer ball behind or something like that. He was not, however, expecting to see Gunmax slink in, with a fresh coat of paint and finish to boot. He looked shiny and glossy and Deckerd entertained the idea of stroking his hands down the fresh finish to see how Gunmax felt. 

Gunmax was talking to him. 

Oops. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” asked Deckerd. “I spaced out.”

“Are you done?” asked Gunmax, pointing to the paperwork on Deckerd’s desk. 

“Essentially,” said Deckerd. “The forms for the monster attack reports get easier to do the more you do them.”

“Great.” Gunmax put his hands behind his back and sidled forward, trying to look nonchalant. It wasn’t working. Deckerd waited for Gunmax to say whatever he wanted to say as the other brave tried to act cool. 

“So,” Gunmax finally said, up close to Deckerd. “You, uh. Did you have any plans for tonight?”

“Not really,” said Deckerd. “I was going to go home. To the Tomonaga residence, I mean. Why?”

“I was thinking maybe you and I could uh. Do something.” Gunmax leaned against the desk, so close that Deckerd could smell the fresh polish. He had his hip cocked out, emphasizing the curve of his body. 

“Something?” asked Deckerd. “Like go for a drive something?”

“Stay in and have some fun, something,” said Gunmax, nonchalantly dragging the tips of his fingers down the front of his chest, down his waist, down his hip panels, down his thigh. Deckerd followed Gunmax’s fingers, and then realization smacked him in the back of the head. 

“Something as in sex?” asked Deckerd. 

Gunmax’s jaw dropped. 

“What?”

“I thought you’d be shy about it!” said Gunmax, sounding shocked. 

“Gunmax, I’ve been around and functional for more than a year,” said Deckerd, deadpan. “With the Build Team and Shadowmaru around. I know what sex is, and how it works.”

“Shadowmaru didn’t tell me  _ that _ .”

“Shadowmaru’s probably laughing at you.”

“Damn mutt.”

Deckerd chuckled. 

“Well, seems like I’ve made a pretty good ass of myself.” Gunmax scrubbed at his face. 

“Did you think you were going to waltz in, show off your new finish, and convince me to follow you into a supply closet?” asked Deckerd, faintly amused.

“Do you have a better idea?”

“I’m not fast like you, Gunmax,” said Deckerd. “Why don’t you actually ask me out on a date, first, and then maybe we can enjoy each other’s company emotionally before we sleep together?”

Gunmax thought it over, and then smiled. 

“Sounds good to me,  _ baby _ .”

* * *

Several dates later, Deckerd tumbled into the flat berth in the backroom and tugged Gunmax onto his lap. 

“You’re really something, huh, boy scout?” Gunmax laughed. 

“I like to think so.” Deckerd smiled, resting a hand on the smooth curve of Gunmax’s waist and pressing in, just to feel the plating and cables flex, while the other hand guided Gunmax to sit in a better position on his lap. 

“So, are you going to give me a good time now?” Gunmax smirked and rolled his hips, grinding against Deckerd’s codpiece. Deckerd hissed and used his grip on Gunmax’s waist to pull him down as he ground back, gleaning a deep moan from Gunmax. 

“If you insist.” Deckerd wrapped an arm around Gunmax to pull him close, and flipped around, pinning Gunmax to the berth beneath him. 

“Oh?” Gunmax grinned cheekily up at him. “Like to be in charge, huh? Are you going to cuff me again, then?”

“Would you  _ like _ to be handcuffed?” Deckerd asked, pulling the handcuffs out from the panel he kept them in. 

Gunmax swallowed, his optics brightening from behind his visor. “Would you believe I, uh, that time you cuffed me sometimes?” 

“Really?” Deckerd teased, opening the handcuffs. Not that he could talk. It was a little hard for him not to think about the way Gunmax’s body had felt, pressed against him on the gunbike, sometimes. 

“Are you going to be a tease this whole time?” Gunmax whined, shifting his weight beneath Deckerd, squirming to try and get some friction. “I’m no going to get off from you staring at me, ya know.”

“I know,” said Deckerd. “But I want to make sure I know what you want.”

“I want you to cuff me and start putting your money where your mouth is,” grumbled Gunmax. 

“I mean, do you want me to just cuff you, or do you want me to cuff you to the wall?”

“Huh?” Gunmax looked up and saw that there was, in fact, a place for Deckerd to loop the cuffs through. “Oh. Geez, boy scout. Spoilin’ me for choice here. Uh, let’s do it to the wall.”

“Okay,” said Deckerd. “Give me your wrists, then.”

Gunmax slowly offered his hands, and Deckerd took them, one at a time, gently rubbing circled against the back of each hand as he secured the cuffs, checked to make sure they weren’t too tight, and then looped the chain around the hook in the wall. Gunmax gave an experimental tug, and the hook held. 

“Alright,” said Gunmax. “Get to it then.” 

“I’ll get to it,” said Deckerd. He put his hands on Gunmax’s chest, enjoying the smooth feel of warm, green-painted metal underneath his hands as he slowly dragged them down and Gunmax’s fans started to whir loudly. 

“Huh?” Gunmax wiggled underneath Deckerd. “Oi. What’s with all this touchy stuff?”

“I’m not going to let our first time together be just anything,” said Deckerd.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mm.” Deckerd rubbed his tumbs against the seam between Gunmax’s waist and chest armor. “Besides. I want to see how loud I can make you scream.”

“Bold words.” Gunmax said. “You got anything you can use to back them up,  _ patoka _ ?”

“Give me time, then,” said Deckerd. He scooted back so he wasn’t sitting over Gunmax anymore, and looped Gunmax’s white-plated, curvy legs over his shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the curve of each one and slid his fingers into the gap at the back of Gunmax’s knee, massaging the sensitive cabling there. Gunmax hissed and bucked as Deckerd rubbed at a sensor node, which felt intense; Deckerd knew from experience. Deckerd tilted Gunmax’s leg to the side and nibbled lightly as the joint, soothing the nips with kisses and little licks as he tracked hiis fingers down the inner seam of Gunmax’s thigh. Gunmax was starting to breathe hard, whimpering at the little touches. The leg Deckerd wasn’t actively holding onto was starting to slip down as Gunmax relaxed, sprawling out into Deckerd’s touch. Deckerd pressed a light kis to Gunmax’s thigh, chuckling softly. 

“Tease,” grumbled Gunmax. 

“Mm-hm,” said Deckerd. “Are you complaining? I want you to be relaxed, Gunmax. I want you to be nice and open for me when I take you.” Deckerd rubbed his fingers against the soft, flexible material that Gunmax had on the connectors from his hips to his thighs. It was burning hot. “Is that okay?”

“Mm-hm.” Gunmax nodded, straining his cuffs against the hook to try and sit up. Deckerd put a gentle hand on his chest, pushing him back down. 

“Gunmax.” Deckerd’s voice was soft. “Let me take care of you. I’m going to make you feel good. But I need an answer, Gunmax. So I’ll ask again. Is that okay?”

“Oh,  _ hell yes _ .” Gunmax slumped back against the berth and his panels snapped open, valve already sopping wet and his chord straining and full. 

“Look at you.” Deckerd pressed two knuckles against Gunmax’s valve opening, rubbing against him to collect the lubricants from his valve. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Oh,  _ God _ , don’t stop.” Gunmax arched his hips up, trying to push into Deckerd’s hand, but Deckerd pulled his hand back, two fingers shiny with lubricant. 

“Looks tasty.” Deckerd waited for Gunmax to look up at him, and then he took his two fingers, shiny with Gunmax’s own fluids, and put them in his mouth to thee base, sucking them clean with relish. 

Gunmax’s spike beaded with fluid, and Gunmax himself looked like he was going to burst. Deckerd grinned. 

“You’re so damn mean,” whined Gunmax. “Do you want me to beg?”

“You can beg if you want,” said Deckerd. “I think you’d sound nice, begging, and I think it’ll sound good to hear your voice give out as I turn you into a puddle. Now, watch me.” He licked the head of Gunmax’s spike and then took it into his mouth, carefully suckling on it as he took it in deeper and deeper into his mouth and resting his forearms on Gunmax to keep him from squirming too much and throwing him off. Deckerd really hoped this would go better than that last time he tried this, when he’d tightened his throat the wrong time and accidentally choked. But his nose bumped into Gunmax’s hip plating, and Deckerd shuttered his optics and swallowed around Gunmax’s spike. Gunmax shouted and bucked up, nearly sobbing as he tried to thrust into Deckerd’s throat. Which was exactly why Deckerd had him pinned down and unable to move as Deckerd moved at a leisurely pace, locking eyes with Gunmax as he did it. 

“Oh, dammit.” Gunmax’s voice was heavy with static. “Oh, God, Deckerd, f-ck, please don’t stop, I’m going to come, I’m going to overload, I’m-— shit, I can’t hold back much longer—.” 

Deckerd pulled his head off of Gunmax with a faint pop, threads of lubricant connecting his mouth to Gunmax’s spike. He licked his lips and pulled back. 

“Oh you utter bastard,” said Gunmax, strained. he jerked against the handcuffs, but they held fast against the wall. Deckerd wondered who’d installed that there and for what purpose. 

“I told you I wanted to take you,” said Deckerd, simply, releasing his own panels. He palmed his spike, rubbing it against Gunmax’s valve (which was absolutely dripping) and then rubbing it onto his spike until it was shiny and slick, and each slide of his hand against it was feather-light and amazingly good. 

“You didn’t say that you were going to blue-ball me!” hissed Gunmax. 

“Sorry,” said Deckerd, not feeling that sorry as he pressed a finger inside Gunmax and rubbed at his g-spot. Gunmax kicked out, shouting as Deckerd hooked his finger and pulled it out. 

“You’re so noisy,” said Deckerd, smiling. “It’s cute.”

“Cute my ass!” Gunmax was panting heavily now. “You’re an asshole, dammit!”

“Maybe I can really be mean to you some other time,” said Deckerd. “I could tie you up and blindfold you, and then spend the whole night with you. How does that sound?”

“Oh, f-ck,” said Gunmax, weakly. 

Deckerd smiled and pressed two fingers into Gunmax’s valve this time, testing how tight it was. Maybe he could have fit three fingers in, but instead he fanned his two fingers out and thrusted slow and languid. Gunmax was writhing under him, swearing up a storm, alternately telling Deckerd what as bastard he was and begging him for more. Deckerd chewed on the inside of his cheek, feeling his spike strain and his valve leak at the sight of Gunmax coming undone underneath him. Finally, Deckerd fit three fingers in, and Gunmax hissed as Deckerd continued thrusting, giving small little rubs and stroke to Gunmax’s node and spike to keep him hard and revved up. 

Gunmax was a shivering mess, and his valve was nice and stretched. Deckerd pulled his fingers out and leaned over Gunmax, pressing them against Gunmax’s lips. Gunmax whined, but opened his mouth, sucking at Deckerd’s fingers and giving his fingers little licks. Deckerd stroked his head and face as he did it, rubbing his spike against Gunmax’s valve and trying to keep his movements slow and steady despite how much he was aching, at this point, to rail Gunmax until he coldn’t sit right for a week. 

“Are you ready for me?’ asked Deckerd, softly. Gunmax nodded, swallowing hard and twitching his hips forward against Deckerd’s spike. Deckerd kissed him, soft but intense at this point, pushed Gunmax’s legs back until he was bent in half, and then slowly, but surely, slid into Gunmax. 

Gunmax shouted into the kiss, and Deckerd moaned, holding on tight. After so long of seeing Gunmax come undone, feeling him all over and hearing how noisy he was, Deckerd was entirely too close for comfort. Gunmax clenched down under him, arching his hips and wiggling them up to try and get some friction against his spike or node, and Deckerd slipped a hand in between them and rubbed at Gunmax’s node in time to his thrusts. Deckerd was so close to coming that it was almost painful, and then Gunmax groaned something into Deckerd’s mouth and his hips suddenly lurched, and Gunmax was coming hard around him, his screams muffled by Deckerd’s kisses. Deckerd kept rubbing firm stroke into Gunmax, and he kept thrusting until finally Gunmax lolled back, breathing hard. 

“Are you okay?” asked Deckerd, forcing himself to stop thrusting. 

“I’ll be better once you come in me, dammit,” mumbled Gunmax. He twitched his hips forward. “Go on. I want to feel it.” 

Deckerd nearly came at  _ that _ , much less when he grabbed Gunmax by the hips and thrust into him, two, three, four times, and then he buried his face in the crook of Gunmax’s neck and he nearly whited out from the intensity of his overload. 

Deckerd pulled out, shaking and exhausted, and sat back on his knees. Transfluid and lubricants were leaking out of Gunmax, and there was more transfluid shot over Gunmax’s, and Deckerd’s chests. Deckerd reached over Gunmax and unlocked the cuffs, taking Gunmax’s wrists and gently placing them down, checking them for any chafing or stress caused by the cuffs. Gunmax, for his part, looked blissed out. His fans were still going, and would continue to go for a while, but Gunmax looked like he’d just had the time of his life. 

“Holy shit,” he finally said. “You weren’t kidding, huh?”

“I try to do my best.” Deckerd pulled some rags and cleaning fluid and set about cleaning them both up, taking extra care on the oversensitized areas by Gunmax’s hip. Finally, Deckerd tossed them in the garbage after taking care of the berth, and laid down next to Gunmax. 

“That was really good,” said Gunmax, sleepily. “Who would’ve thought you could be so intense, huh, Deckerd?”

“I’m full of surprises.” Deckerd pulled Gunmax close and kissed him. “Was it good?”

“Hell yeah it was,” said Gunmax. “Mm. Love you.” 

“I love you too, Gunmax. 


End file.
